I'm Happy If You Happy
by Audrey Lancaster
Summary: UPDATE CHAPTER 5. Ino dan Gaara menjalin kerjasama untuk memisahkan Shikamaru dan Temari demi kepentingan masing-masing. Akankah rencana mereka berhasil? Atau akan ada takdir lain untuk mereka berdua? AU, GaaxIno, ShikaxTema
1. Chapter 1 Onesided Love

Disclaimer: Naruto hari ini, besok, dan seterusnya *lebay* akan tetap milik **Masashi Kishimoto**…..

Summary: Belum jelas. Yang penting baca dulu…

**A/n: Ini rencananya mau jadi fic berchapter pertama aku. Jadi kalau masih ada kekurangan mohon dimaafkan. ^_^V**

**Warning: AU, Maybe OOC, and rada gaje.**

**Characters Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Audrey Lancaster**

Cahaya matahari pagi mulai memasuki sela-sela jendela sebuah kamar. Kamar yang didominasi warna _soft purple_ dengan dinding berwallpaper bunga mawar hitam itu terlihat apik karena ditata dengan baik. Pergerakan pun terlihat dari atas ranjang Queen Size yang juga berwarna _soft purple._ Dan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan mata baby blue menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut. Dengan terkantuk-kantuk ia meraih jam weker dari atas meja kecil di sebelah ranjangnya.

"Hoamhh… Ah, untungnya baru pukul setengah enam. Masih banyak waktu untuk bersiap-siap nih."

Sang gadis pun segera turun dari ranjang empuknya. Dengan beberapa kali melakukan pelemasan, akhirnya seluruh jiwanya telah terkumpul. Dia pun segera menyambar handuk kesayangannya yang –lagi- berwarna _soft purple._ Dan dengan segera melesat ke kemar mandi pribadinya.

Setelah menyegarkan diri, gadis yang diketahui bernama Ino Yamanaka itu segera membuka lemari pakaian untuk mencari seragam sekolahnya.

"Aduh, rok dan blazer ku kemana nih? Kok nggak ada sih. Perasaan kemarin aku setrika kok!"

Gadis Yamanaka itu pun sejenak dipusingkan dengan raibnya rok dan blazer seragam sekolahnya. Berkali-kali ia merutuki kecerobohannya yang tidak mengecek seragam sekolahnya dari tadi malam.

"Ah… ini dia! Huwaa.. jadi kusut begini! Tapi biarlah, daripada aku nggak pakai sama sekali."

Akhirnya Ino menemukan apa yang dicarinya, walaupun dengan kondisi yang jauh dari kata 'baik'. Rupanya rok dan blazer Ino itu terjatuh di tumpukan pakaian kotor.

"Hmm…. HOEK… baunya jadi sama kaya' pakaian kotor! Mending aku pakai roknya saja dulu. Nanti blazernya aku angin-anginkan sebentar biar baunya jadi agak mendingan. Khu..khu.. kau memang cerdas Ino!"

Setelah asik bernarsis ria, Ino pun mulai berpakaian. Mulai dari kemeja putih dengan rimpel di dada, yang merupakan ciri kemeja wanita di Konoha High School a.k.a KHS, tempat Ino bersekolah. Lalu memakai rok berwarna hitam-merah bermotif kotak-kotak yang hanya 3 cm di atas lutut. Dan terakhir memakai dasi berwarna hitam dengan pinggiran merah disertai lambang KHS di bagian bawahnya. Ino pun beberapa kali memeriksa penampilannya di depan cermin besar di kamarnya. Merasa semuanya beres, sekarang waktu untuk menata rambutnya. Rambut panjang Ino yang berwarna _soft blonde_ itu hanya digerai dulu untuk disisir namun kemudian diikat lagi dengan model _ponytail _ andalannya. Tak lupa Ino menyisakan sedikit poni yang agak menutupi mata kirinya. Dari dulu itu memang telah jadi ciri khasnya.

"Ino! Ayo cepat turun! Sarapan telah siap!"

Ino mengenal betul siapa pemilik suara itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ayahnya, Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Iya Ayah! Sebentar lagi!"

Setelah memoleskan bedak tipis-tipis di wajahnya dan sedikit lipgloss strawberry ke bibirnya, Ino pun segera menyambar tas dan menyampirkannya di punggung. Dan ia bergegas menuju meja makan.

"Ino, Ino. Sudah berapa kali ayah bilang, kau jangan suka lari-larian dalam rumah! Seperti anak kecil saja."

"He..he..he maaf Yah. Ino janji deh nggak lagi-lagi!"

Ino berkata sambil menunjukkan cengiran dan membentuk jari tangannya serupa huruf 'V'.

"Hn, ya sudah cepat makan sarapanmu."

Ino pun memakan nasi goreng buatan ayahnya. Ino tentu saja sangat-sangat menyayangi ayahnya. Sejak ibunya meninggal pada saat ia berusia 3 tahun, Ino hanya memiliki ayahnya. Karena Ino juga tidak memiliki kakak maupun adik.

"Bagaimana kabarmu di sekolah Ino?"

Ino agak tersentak mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari ayahnya

"Eh.. baik kok Yah."

"Oh. Ya sudah ini ung sakumu hari ini. Jangan lupa sepulang sekolah nanti, tolong jagakan toko bunga."

Ino pun mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari tangan ayahnya. Ino bersukur masih bisa mendapatkan uang saku yang mencukupi. Toko Bunga Yamanaka, memang usaha sampingan yang cukup membantu menyokong perekonomian keluarga Yamanaka ini.

"Terima kasih Yah. Toko Bunga pasti aku jaga kok!"

Ino pun mengerling sedikit pada jam tangannya.

"Ah, sudah pukul tujuh! Aku berangkat dulu ya Yah! Dagh!"

Ino pun mencium sekilas pipi sang ayah dan menyambar tas punggungnya.

Setelah memakai sepatunya dengan cekatan, Ino pun segera melangkahkan kaki keluar dari pagar rumahnya. Tapi sepertinya ia tak langsung pergi, melainkan mengendap-endap mengintip rumah tetangganya.

Rumah Keluarga Nara.

Yah, Rumah Ino, Rumah keluarga Yamanaka, memang berdekatan dengan Rumah Keluarga Nara, dan Rumah Keluarga Akimichi. Apa lagi kalau bukan karena persahabatan everlasting para pemimpin keluarga ini. Tiga Serangkai, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, dan Chouza Akimichi mereka memang tak mau dipisahkan. Dan persahabatan ini ternyata menurun pada generasi selanjutnya. Pada generasi , Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, dan Chouji Akimichi. Kau lihat, bahkan nama mereka pun hampir sama.

Mari kita kembali pada Ino…..

Sepertinya sampai saat ini Ino masih mengendap-ngendap mengintip Rumah Keluarga Nara. Tentu saja ia mengharapkan agar cowok jenius pemalas Nara a.k.a Shikamaru itu cepat-cepat keluar. Biasanya mereka yang kebetulan satu sekolah ini, selalu berangkat bersama-sama. Dengan Chouji juga tentunya. Apalagi Shikamaru dan Chouji sama-sama memiliki motor besar yang bisa dijadikan Ino sebagai tumpangan gratis.

Akhirnya yang Ino tunggu-tunggu keluar juga. Pemuda berambut nanas dengan tampang malas hidup itu berjalan dengan blazer KHS yang dia sampirkan di bahunya. Ino mungkin akan segera menyapanya dengan panggilan andalannya macam 'Oi! Nanas!', atau yang lainnya, kalau saja ia tak melihat sesosok wanita berambut pirang dengan kuncir empatnya berjalan dengan santai disamping Shikamaru sambil memeluk lengannya dengan mesra. Ino terus memperhatikan sampai Shikamaru menyalakan motornya dan mempersilahkan gadis pirang yang bukan Ino itu naik. Sang gadis berkuncir empat pun menaiki motor itu sambil berpegangan di bahu kokoh sang Nara. Ino masih terus memperhatikan. Walau tiba-tiba ia merasakan rasa sesak yang aneh di dadanya. Shikamaru menstater motornya terlalu keras –sepertinya sengaja- hingga menyebabkan si gadis berkuncir empat secara otomatis memeluk erat pinggang sang Nara untuk menjaga kaseimbangan. Dan Ino bisa melihat jelas rona merah di wajah si gadis.

Entah kenapa Ino semakin merasa dadanya semakin sesak. Dia juga merasakan darahnya naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Rasa apakah ini? Apa dia cemburu?

Ya. Dia memang cemburu.

Dan saat Ino kehilangan perhatiannya, sepasang –yang kelihatannya seperti- kekasih itu telah melesat pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih _shock_ atas adegan roman picisan tadi.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Kenapa aku harus merasa cemburu? Toh, aku bahkan tak punya hak sama sekali. Shikamaru dari dulu memang hanya menganggapku teman biasa."

Ino masih terus bergumam sendiran. Dari tadi adegan di depan Rumah Keluarga Nara itu tak mau hilang juga dari pikirannya. Saking seriusnya berpikir, Ino hampir melewatkan sekolahnya.

"STOP!"

Ino berteriak keras menyuruh si supir bus berhenti. Yup, Ino akhirnya harus naik bus sekolah ini, karena ternyata saking lamanya ia mengintip si rambut nanas, Chouji, harapan satu-satunya tumpangan gratis juga pergi duluan meninggalkan Ino. Mungkin sang Akimichi mengira Ino telah berangkat dengan Shikamaru.

"Huh… hampir saja lewat."

Ino pun menghela napas lega. Setidaknya mungkin hari ini dia tidak sial-sial amat. Buktinya dia masih bisa tiba di KHS tercinta tanpa terlambat.

"hhh…. Pagi-pagi dingin banget sih.."

Ino sedikit menggigil dan berusaha merapatkan blazernya.

Well, aku bilang berusaha kan….

"Bla…blazer ku? Kok ng..nggak ada?

Ino pun melihat kenyataan bahwa dia memang tak memakai blazernya.

"Mung…mungkin kutaruh di tas!"

Ya..ya..ya Ino masih berusaha positif thinking.

"Kok nggak ada juga! Oh tidak! Blazer itu kan aku tinggalkan untuk diangin-angin kan di depan jendela kamar!"

Dan akhirnya Ino sadar. Mungkin hari ini memang hari sialnya.

"Hhh… rileks Ino. Hanya karena tidak pakai blazer pasti bisa dimaafkan. Rileks….. semoga guru yang mengajar jam pertama adalah Kakashi-sensei.. dia pasti bisa mengerti."

Ino masih bisa berusaha mensugesti dirinya, sambil mengingat-ingat apa pelajaran pertama hari ini dan siapa yang mengajar.

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

15 detik

"Oh tidakkkk!"

Ino berteriak frustasi. Dan BINGO! Rupanya hari ini pelajaran pertama adalah Pendidikan Kewarganegaraan Konoha dan gurunya tentu saja, guru 'terfavorite' murid-murid KHS, Ibiki Morino-sensei.

"Oh.. matilah aku!"

Yah… Ibiki-sensei merupakan guru paling kejam menurut pendapat Ino. Saking disiplinnya dia, kemarin saat Naruto –teman sekelas Ino- yang hanya lupa memakai dasi, sampai disuruh membersihkan seluruh toilet sekolah yang berjumlah 6 buah! Menurut Ibiki-sensei, ketidaklengkapan atribut sekolah adalah suatu pelanggaran berat.

"Ad..duh bagaimana ini?"

Ino pun semakin menggigil. Bukan hanya karena memang udaranya yang dingin tapi juga karena ketakutan membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan diberikan Ibiki-sensei.

"Ino?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan lamunan kecil Ino. Padahal suara itu terkesan lembut. Tidak keras sama sekali.

"Kau ngapain disini? Hmm.. aku tahu, kau pasti lupa bawa blazer kan?"

Ternyata suara itu berasal dari seorang laki-laki berambut hitam pekat yang sekarang sudah berdiri tepat didepan Ino.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Kan sudah kelihatan dari keadaanmu sekarang. Ha…ha…ha kau ini lucu."

Mau tak mau Ino sedikit merona mendengar kata-kata lelaki itu.

"Ya sudah. Ini kau pinjam saja dulu blazerku. Besok baru kau kembalikan.

"Eh, kenapa begitu?"

"Hari ini aku diutus sekolah buat ikut pameran lagi. Jadi aku nggak sekolah dan nggak mesti pakai blazer itu. Ok?"

"Eh, tapi apa nggak merepot- Hei! Tunggu dulu!"

Dan belum sempat Ino memprotes, lelaki itu sudah pergi menjauh menuju rombongannya yang sebentar lagi akan berangkat ke pameran yang dia sebutkan tadi.

'TING TONG TING TONG..."

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi . Ino pun bergegas ke kelasnya, Kelas XI-B.

Sampai dia melihat pasangan Roman Picisan –julukan baru Ino buat pasangan Shikamaru dan gadis berkuncir empat- lagi bergandeng mesra melewati Taman Sekolah.

"Siapa sih cewek itu? Dasar tukang pamer."

Ino mendengus dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

**^^^^^TBC^^^^^**

**BAGAIMANA? Ada yang bisa nebak siapa cowok yang minjamin blazer ke Ino? Pasti gampang ketebak yah? =..="**

**Sejujurnya saya masih bingung nanti pasangannya Ino siapa di fic ini *ditendang*. Tapi tenang ajah, pasti ada kok! Yang penting sekarang REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2 Awal Rencana

Disclaimer: Terakhir kali author ngecek, NARUTO tetap ajah masih punyanya **Masashi Kishimoto. **Tapi Pakde Masashi bilang, kalau dia wafat hak milik NARUTO mau diserahkan ke Author lho….*disepak*

**A/n: Nih chap 2 di update! Author lagi puasa nggak ada kerjaan, jadi lanjutin fanfic gaje ini… Yasudah, cekidot yah!**

**A Love For Ino**

**Chapter 2 ^_^**

**Ino POV**

Huwaa…. Hari ini memang hari sial Ino Yamanaka! Bayangin ajah, tadi pagi aku jadi marah-marah nggak jelas karena melihat Si Nanas jalan sama cewek Nanas Empat –julukan baru Ino buat cewek berkuncir empat-, terus aku juga hampir terlambat gara-gara ngintip adegan roman picisan mereka, aku juga harus desak-desakan di bus sekolah karena Si Gen- ups! Maksudku Si Chouji juga ninggalin aku. Dan puncaknya, aku harus kelupaan bawa blazer yang nyaris saja mengantarku pada detensi kejam Ibiki-sensei.

Huft… Thanks berat deh buat Sai yang udah minjamin blazernya. Emang cowok satu itu baik and perhatian banget. Tapi kenapa Sakura nggak mau sama dia yah? Padahal setahuku Sai itu naksir Sakura kan? Tapi anehnya pas aku nanya Sakura tentang Sai yang katanya naksir sama dia, dia malahan ketawa-ketawa nggak jelas dan bilang, 'Ino..Ino, kamu tuh katanya peringkat 4 se-KHS, tapi kok bodoh gitu sih? Ha….ha…ha!'. Nyebelin banget tuh Si Jidat. Kalau aku nggak ingat dia itu Best Friend Forever a.k.a BFF aku, mungkin udah kujambak tuh rambut pinkish nya. Gimana nggak, pas aku Tanya apa maksud perkataan-nya itu, dia langsung ngeloyor pergi, sambil ketawa cekakakan nggak jelas.

Baiklah kembali ke rute perjalanan ku menuju kelas XI-B tercinta. Akhirnya setelah berjalan lumayan jauh karena kelasku itu ada di lantai 2, aku sampai juga.

Keadaan kelas XI-B emang masih nggak berubah. Setidaknya aku beruntung guru-galak-bercodet itu ternyata belum datang. Sekarang mari ku perkenalkan beberapa teman-teman kelasku.

Di bangku paling ujung dekat pintu, ada Naruto Uzumaki dan teman duduknya Kiba Inuzuka. Wali kelas kita, Anko-sensei pasti salah memasangkan mereka berdua, soalnya dua-duanya hiperaktif gitu kalau disatuin yah jadinya hancur. Dikelas mereka dikenal sebagai 'Duo Ribut'. Tapi begitu-begitu mereka itu calon atlet lho! Si Naruto itu atlet renang sekolah yang sering dapat medali emas di kejuaraan antar sekolah. Sedangkan Si Kiba itu atlet tenis sekolah yang sudah meraih prestasi nggak kalah banyak dengan Naruto. Nggak salah walaupun mereka rada o'on, mereka punya fangirls juga lho.

Selanjutnya Rock Lee dan Tenten. Ini juga jagonya olahraga, kalau Lee itu atlet tinju maka Tenten adalah 'Volley Queen' sekolah. Terus ada Shino Aburame yang udah banyak bikin penemuan di bidang biologi apalagi yang tentang serangga. Lalu ada Hinata Hyuuga yang jago banget main biola tapi terlalu pemalu dan wajahnya selalu merona merah kalau dekat Naruto. Udah dari kelas 1 tuh dia naksir sama Naruto. Terus ada Shion yang jadi ratu di bidang fashion show. Selanjutnya Sakura Haruno, my BFF yang ternyata jago banget Matematika lho. Dan yang terakhir ada Si Nan- uh, Shikamaru Nara dan Neji Hyuuga. Mereka itu jenius dari kelas XI-B. Neji sekarang ada di peringkat 3 umum se-KHS sedangkan Shikamaru berganti-ganti antara peringkat 1 dan 2 dengan Sasuke Uchiha dari kelas XI-A. Sedangkan aku sampai sekarang masih stak di peringkat 4 saja. Nggak pernah turun dan nggak pernah naik. Terus di peringkat 5 ada Shino, peringkat 6 ada Sakura, peringkat 7 Hinata, peringkat 8 Sai, peringkat 9 Lee dan peringkat 10 percaya nggak percaya adalah Karin. Anak kelas XI-C yang centilnya minta ampun.

Ok, itu perkenalan singkat tentang sebagian teman-teman kelasku.

"Selamat Pagi semua!"

Itu tentu saja salamku kepada semua penghuni kelas XI-B tercinta. Tapi yang kudapat cuman tatapan-tatapan boring dari semua makhluk dalam ruangan itu. Sial.

Aku pun meneruskan langkahku menuju tempat dudukku. Rupanyateman sebangkuku, my BFF a.k.a Sakura Haruno a.k.a Forehead Girl, sudah datang lebih dulu. Tumben banget.

"Morning Forehead!"

"Eh, kau ini apa-apaan! Ino-pig!"

"He…he.. jangan suka marah-marah loh Forehead, nanti cepat tua kaya' Chiyo baa-san!"

"Enak saja kau Ino-pig!"

Sudah merupakan hal yang wajar kalau kami saling mengejek seperti itu. Tapi tentu saja tak pernah dimasukkan ke dalam hati kok.

Akupun menaruh tasku dan mengeluarkan novel 'Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince' yang belum selesai ku baca dari minggu kemarin.

"Ih.. Ino-pig kenapa kau bawa novel kesekolah? Kenapa sih kau betah sekali baca novel setebal Ensiklopedi itu? Aku ajah yang lihat pusing."

"He..he nggak apa-apalah baca dikit. Toh Ibiki-sensei juga belum datang. Dan alasan kenapa aku betah baca novel ini, karena ceritanya tuh seru!"

"Oh. Bukannya biasanya kau suka baca Teenlit-teenlit?"

"Iya sih. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku lagi sensitif sama hal-hal yang berbau roman."

"Wuih… Ino-pig depresi yah karena nggak laku-laku?"

"Enak aja!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ganti parfum lagi yah Ino?"

Akhirnya Sakura berhenti berbicara soal statusku. Well selama ini aku memang belum pernah pacaran sih, tapi itu bukan berarti aku nggak laku lho! Aku cuman mau dapat yang terbaik saja. Lagi pula aku ini bisa dibilang cuek dan agak gengsi sama yang namanya cowok. Jadi aku nggak bakal menjatuhkan harga diriku bahkan didepan cowok yang aku suka sekalipun! Itu salah satu sebab mengapa Shikamaru- ugh… aku jadi mikirin dia lagi!

"Hei Ino! Hei! Bumi kepada Ino!"

"Ah! I-iya! Ada apa sih Sakura?"

"Hei! Dari tadi itu kamu ngelamun tahu!"

" Ah iya, sorry. Tadi kau Tanya soal apa?"

"Aku Tanya, kau ini apa ganti parfum lagi?"

"Eh, parfum?"

"Iya bau blazermu lain tahu dengan bau parfummu yang biasa."

"Oh itu. Alasan nya gampang, karena blazer ini bukan punya aku."

"Eh, kok bisa?"

"Itu karena aku lupa bawa blazer. Dan aku minjam blazer ini dari Sai, karena hari ini dia diutus buat pameran lukisan lagi dan katanya dia nggak perlu blazer ini. Puas?"

"Jadi dari Sai yah? Perhatian sekali."

Aku lihat Sakura menggerakkan alisnya dengan suara berusaha menggodaku.

"Memangnya kenapa sih? Setahuku Sai itu naksir sama kamu iya kan?"

"Mana mungkin. Sakura-hime ini hanya untuk Sasuke Uchiha seorang…."

"Ikh.. narsis. Kau itu hime dari mana hah? Lagipula kau yakin apa kalau Sasuke itu suka padamu?"

"He..he tunggu saja tanggal mainnya. Lagipula sebenarnya Sai itu-"

"Ehem! Ehem! Selamat pagi murid-murid!"

Pendengaranku terbagi antara perkataan Sakura dan suara deheman berat yang membahana di kelas. Tentu saja perhatianku tertuju pada asal deheman berat tadi, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah, Ibiki-sensei sendiri. Masa bodoh lah dengan perkataan Sakura, aku nggak mau kena detensi hanya karena tidak memperhatikan guru sangar itu.

"Sekarang ketua kelas, silahkan disiapkan dulu."

Ketua kelas kami, Neji segera menyiapkan kelas dan pelajaran paling membosankan pun segera dimulai….

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Skip Time…..

**NORMAL POV**

'TING TONG TING TONG…..'

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi.

Sebagian besar populasi KHS pun berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelas masing-masing.

Sebagian kecil lainnya melakukan hal lain.

Seperti dua murid perempuan di kelas XI-B yang tetap duduk di kursinya masing-masing.

Dua orang siswi itu masing masing berambut _soft blonde _sedangkan yang satunya berambut _light pink_.

"Sakura boleh tidak aku tanya sesuatu?"

Gadis yang berambut _soft blonde_ bertanya pada gadis berambut _light pink_ disampingnya

"Apaan sih Ino? Tanya ajah langsung. Kayanya serius amat."

"Er… kau tahu tidak siapa siswi KHS yang rambutnya pirang terus dikuncir empat?"

"Oh.. cewek yang sekarang dekat dengan Shikamaru itu yah?"

Wajah sang gadis yang bernama Ino pun sekilas terlihat kaget.

"Ka..kau tahu?"

"Ya iyalah! Setiap hari aku lihat gadis itu pulang bareng Shikamaru kok."

Sekarang wajah Ino menampakkan gurat kekecewaan yang jelas.

"Ja..jadi mereka pacaran yah?"

"Entahlah. Tapi kaya' nya sih begitu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Jadi, siapa gadis itu?"

"Dia Temari-senpai."

"Se..senpai?"

"Iya. Dia setahun diatas kita. Kelasnya kalau tidak salah kelas XII-A."

"Oh. Kalau begitu kita ke kantin ajah yuk?"

"Eh?"

"Ayo!"

Sakura belum sempat berkata apapun saat Ino sudah menariknya (baca: menyeretnya) keluar kelas. Gadis berambut pink itu benar-benar heran dengan tingkah teman blonde nya yang aneh sekali hari ini.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**INO POV**

Jadi Shikamaru tidak pernah lagi pulang bersamaku karena gadis itu?

Apa pula yang membuat cewek itu tertarik pada Shikamaru yang notabene adik kelasnya?

Dan yang paling penting…

Apa yang membuat Shikamaru tertarik padanya?

Apa Shikamaru tidak pernah mengetahui sinyal-sinyal yang kuberikan kepadanya?

Ugh…. Shikamaru, Shikamaru, dan Shikamaru. Kenapa dia tak bisa hilang dari pikiranku? Dia kelihatan bahagia dengan gadis itu. Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa merelakannya? Bukannya kita akan bahagia bila sahabat kita bahagia?

AARGHHHH!

Dan Kami-sama, mengapa antrian ini lama sekali jalannya?

"Ah, Chiyo baa-san. Tambah lagi dong ramennya!"

"Tidak bisa Naruto! Porsinya memang sebegitu."

"Ah… Chiyo baa-san pelit!"

"Sudahlah Naruto ambil nampanmu dan biarkan yang lain lewat!"

"IYA! CEPATLAH NARUTO!"

"Iya, iya kau jangan berteriak di telingaku seperti itu Kiba! Hinata-chan bela aku dong!"

"I..I-Iya, Kiba-kun ja..jangan berteriak pa..pada Na-Naruto-kun."

Ya ampun Kami-sama, perutku sudah keroncongan seperti ini, dan bocah ramen itu masih sibuk berdebat tentang porsi ramennya. Aduh andai aku bisa menggunakan mantera sihir seperti di novel itu, Mantera Pembungkam mungkin akan berguna untuk Naruto saat ini.

Ah… akhirnya antriannya jalan!

Sekarang giliranku.

"Selamat siang Chiyo baa-san!"

Chiyo baa-san adalah ibu kantin kami di KHS. Tapi biasanya dia juga dibantu Ayame-san, asistennya.

"Selamat siang gadis manis. Kau mau apa untuk makan siang kali ini?"

"He..he.. yang biasa saja Chiyo baa-san. Tapi kali ini tambahkan sup asparagus dan susunya ganti jus jeruk."

"Baiklah ini dia. Silahkan angkat nampanmu Ino-chan."

"Baik. Terima kasih Chiyo baa-san."

Huft.. selesai juga antrinya. Sekarang tinggal cari tempat duduk. Ngomong-ngomong Forehead dimana sih? Habis ngantri langsung main tinggal.

"Ino! Disini!"

Ah, itu dia. Ada Tenten dan Shion juga rupanya.

Aku sudah akan bergegas menuju meja Sakura, kalau saja sudut mataku tidak menangkap adegan roman picisan di meja sebelah timur. Coba tebak, seorang gadis pirang berkuncir empat sedang mencoba menyuapkan takoyakinya ke –seseorang yang sepertinya- kekasihnya. Seorang cowok berambut nanas dengan tampang malas hidup.

Well, untuk sepersekian detik, mataku fokus pada adegan roman picisan itu bukan pada jalanku. Jadi salahkan takdir kalau ternyata salah satu tali sepatuku lepas dan aku tersandung olehnya. Sangat tidak elit kan?

Tapi itulah takdir. Aku merasakan badanku limbung. Hampir saja aku jatuh mencium lantai dengan tidak elitnya. Tapi keseimbangan masih bisa kupertahankan. Aku melirik pada nampan ku dan mendapati mangkuk nasi, lauk pauk dan sup asparagus ku masih utuh walau posisinya sudah tak karuan. Tapi ada satu hal yang terlewat, ternyata gelas jus jerukku sudah tergeletak diatas nampan dan isinya telah tandas semua. Pemandangan berikutnya yang kulihat adalah, seorang cowok berambut merah bata dengan mata jade berkulit putih dengan tattoo kanji didahinya.

Sabaku Gaara.

Basah kuyup.

Yah, kau tak salah dengar. Aku bisa melihat tetesan air di pelipis dan rambut merah batanya. Air yang mengalir di blazernya sudah menembus sampai kemejanya. Dan air itu tentu saja, Jus Jeruk ku tersayang. Inilah akhir hayat Ino Yamanaka. Mati ditangan pemuda tampan psikopat.

Aku bisa melihat Sang Sabaku bangkit dia mendekat kearahku. Aku mundur, dia maju. Sampai punggungku menyentuh dinding. Cowok bermata emerald itu terus mendekat hingga jarak tubuh kami bisa diukur per inchi. Aku merasakan dia merundukkan wajahnya dan berbisik di telingaku. Suaranya dalam, dingin, datar, dan err.. menggoda.

"Jadi… sekalian saja kita basah-basahan…."

Dan tebak lagi, aku melihat dia mengeluarkan segelas cairan berwarna merah dalam gelas kaca yang dia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya. Dan selanjutnya dia menumpahkan cairan asing itu di atas KEPALAKU. Aku bisa merasakan cairan itu mengalir disudut bibirku. Jus Strawberry.

Bisa kurasakan pandangan mata orang-orang di kantin itu. Ada yang membelalak kaget atau menyeringai senang.

Mungkin aku sudah akan memaki habis-habisan cowok didepanku ini, kalau saja sudut mataku tidak menangkap gerakan sosok berambut nanas yang berjalan kearahku. Ugh…. Daripada masalahnya tambah panjang mending aku pergi.

Dan Ino Yamanaka selalu konsisten dengan kata-katanya.

Aku pergi dari kantin itu.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**NORMAL POV **

Ino Yamanaka sedang menunggu bus di depan halte sekolahnya. Pulang sekolah adalah waktu terbaiknya sejauh ini. Cewek blonde ini masih bertanya-tanya dosa apa gerangan yang dia perbuat hingga hari ini bisa sial begini.

Dan gadis Yamanaka itu masih terus merutuki diri, sampai sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam berhenti tepat didepan matanya. Dan tepat saat si pengemudi membuka jendelanya, Ino langsung mengenalinya. Rambut merah bata, mata jade, tattoo kanji di dahi, salah satu orang yang ingin sekali Ino hajar saat ini juga.

"Simpan tenagamu, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan."

Dan pemuda Sabaku itu membuka pintu mobilnya.

**TO BE CONTINUE…..**

**WAW… Akhirnya aku putuskan fic ini jadi GaaraxIno!**

**Walaupun nggak murni sama Gaara ajah kayaknya *digampar* **

**I LIKE CRACK PAIRING**


	3. Chapter 3 First Action: Orange Lily

Disclaimer: Naruto sampe sekarang teteup punyanya Bang **Masashi Kishimoto** euy…..

**A/N: Akhirnya apdet juga. Nih Chap 3 nya ^_^. And thank's a lot buat yang udah review Chap 1 dan 2 kemarin T.T..**

**INO POV**

Maunya cowok ini apa sih? Tadi dikantin dia udah bikin seragamku basah kuyup begini, yah…. Dia juga basah kuyup sih. Tapi kan itu aku nggak sengaja. Dan yang kedua dia udah bikin aku jadi tontonan orang-orang sekantin, malu banget rasanya!

Oh iya aku belum cerita kan soal cowok menyebalkan ini?

Baiklah, dari yang kutahu, namanya Sabaku Gaara. Dari kelas XI-A. Sekarang dia menduduki peringkat 2 umum se-KHS. Yah, kalian nggak salah dengar. Memang peringkat 2 di KHS selalu diduduki oleh dua orang, sebabnya aku juga nggak tahu. Mungkin karena nilai mereka sama. Di sekolah dia juga popular bersama teman sekelas nya, cowok rambut pantat ayam incerannya Sakura, si Sasuke Uchiha. Mungkin dia juga termasuk kalangan siswa elit. Lihat saja mobil sport yang selalu dia bawa, padahal aku berharap mobil ini cuman mobil rental lho, hihihi….

Ok kembali kecerita. Kebanyakan junior pada takut sama dia, katanya dia itu selalu membawa aura-aura membunuh! Beh.. lebay banget. Emang sih dia dingin, jarang ngomong dan hampir nggak pernah senyum, tapi sampai membunuh? Nosense! Kesimpulannya aku nggak takut sama dia!

Dan karena aku nggak takut, aku putuskan untuk ikut masuk dalam mobilnya. Toh, dia bilang dia cuma mau bicara. Mungkin juga dia mau minta maaf atas insiden di kantin tadi.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**NORMAL POV**

Ino pun memasuki mobil sport hitam didepannya dan cowok berambut merah itu segera menutup pintu mobilnya dan mulai menstarter mesinnya.

"Kita mau kemana hah?"

Ino membuka percakapan duluan.

"Tak usah banyak tanya. Aku mau mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk berbicara."

Dan perjalanan itupun diisi dengan keheningan dari kedua belah pihak.

'Huh… dasar sok cool!' gerutu Ino dalam hati.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Setelah perjalanan selama 15 menit, mereka sampai ke sebuah kafe kecil di pusat kota.

Blue Bird's Café.

Ino langsung menyukai café itu dari pertama memasukinya. Café itu didesain simpel tapi rapi dan didominasi oleh bahan kayu berplitur yang membuat café ini terkesan santai dan hangat. Pengunjungnya juga tidak terlalu ramai, memberikan kesan tenang.

Ino dan Gaara pun mengambil tempat duduk disudut café, didekat jendela.

"Selamat siang, tuan dan nona. Anda mau pesan apa?"

Seorang pelayan wanita berwajah ramah datang menanyakan pesanan mereka. Di papan namanya tertulis 'AYAME'.

"Jus Strawberry dan beef burger porsi sedang saja."

Gaara dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaan itu tanpa member Ino kesempatan.

"Baiklah pesanan anda akan datang dalam 10 menit!"

Pelayan itu pun pergi. Ino mendengus kesal, dia tidak begitu menyukai jus strawberry.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Ino kembali membuka percakapan. Dia hanya punya waktu setengah jam lagi, kalau tidak ayahnya bisa memarahinya habis-habisan karena pulang terlambat.

"Tunggu sampai pesanannya datang."

'Dasar cowok menyebalkan!' inner Ino kembali berteriak frustasi. Tapi untung saja pesanan akhirnya datang. Kali ini Ino kembali menarik nafas dan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama.

"...?" Ino memberikan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya, pertanda ia sudah sangat kesal.

"Ini soal Temari dan pemuda berambut nanas itu." Gaara menjawab seperti biasanya. Dingin dan datar.

"Shikamaru maksudmu?"

"Hn. Siapa lagi."

"Ada apa memangnya? Kau juga naksir sama Temari-senpai?"

"Dia itu kakak ku bodoh."

"APA!"

Ino pun memperhatikan ulang pemuda didepannya itu. Dia tidak mirip sama sekali dengan Temari-senpai-nya.

"Berhenti memandangku seperti itu."

"So..sorry. Ok, to the point saja. Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin kau ikut membantu menjalankan rencana ku."

"Rencana? Rencana apa?"

"Rencana untuk memisahkan mereka berdua."

"Hah!"

Ino kembali memandang pemuda di depannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak sudi kakak ku menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda urakan seperti dia."

"Urakan? Siapa yang kau sebut urakan?"

"Lupakan saja. Kau terima atau tidak?"

"Hei! Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mau menghancurkan hubungan sahabatku sendiri!"

"Jangan munafik. Aku tahu kau juga menyukai cowok nanas itu."

Dan Ino bisa merasakan hatinya mencelos. Dia memang munafik. Dia memang menyukai Shikamaru. Tapi….

"Ba..bag..bagaimana kau…"

Ino mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah Gaara. Dan ia dengan cepat memotong kalimatnya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak melihatnya? Di kantin tadi, yang menyebabkan kau tersandung, karena memperhatikan kemesraan mereka berdua kan? Itu sudah memperjelas semuanya."

Kali ini Ino terdiam. Dia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas karena malu. Yah, kemesraan mereka berdua. Ino memang sakit hati saat melihatnya. Tapi….

"Jadi kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

Terjadi pergulatan batin dalam diri Ino. Sebagian hatinya ingin menolak. Sebagai sahabat, dia harusnya bahagia jika sahabatnya bahagia kan? Tapi sebagian hatinya ingin menerima. Cinta itu harus diperjuangkan kan?

Kata-kata itu saling mempengaruhi Ino. Andai saja ini bukan tempat umum, mungkin dia sudah berteriak frustasi.

Tapi akhirnya ada juga sisi hatinya yang mendominasi. Walau itu adalah sisi yang tidak baik.

"Hmmm…. Ya. Aku menerimanya."

Ino menarik nafas sambil memejamkan matanya. Berusaha untuk tenang. Dan saat ia kambali membuka mata, dia bisa melihat sang Sabaku tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, apa rencana pertamamu?"

Gaara berdehem untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya.

"Pertama-tama, aku ingin kita berdua pura-pura berpacaran."

"Apa? Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Karena dengan begitu, akan mengurangi kecurigaan mereka. Dan aku lebih mudah membelamu jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan."

Ino kembali terdiam.

"Baiklah aku terima itu. Sekarang apa rencana selanjutnya?"

"Sekarang berikan nomer handphone Shikamaru."

Ino mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mendiktekan nomer yang dimaksud. Setelah itu merekapun saling bertukaran nomer handphone.

"Untuk sementara ini, kita bekerja sendiri-sendiri. Sebisa mungkin pantau kehadiran kakak ku di rumah Shikamaru. Jika ia datang, laporkan kepadaku."

"Baiklah."

"Sekarang ayo, aku antar kau pulang ."

Dan mereka berdua pun meninggalkan café itu.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**INO POV**

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Aku langsung membanting badanku ke ranjang Queen Size ku begitu tiba di rumah. Dan soal rencanaku dengan Gaara, aku masih belum bisa memastikan apakah aku telah mangambil keputusan yang benar. Memang benar aku mencintai Shikamaru, tapi rencana untuk memisahkan Shikamaru dan Temari-senpai itu kedengaran sangat kejam. Sampai sekarang aku juga tidak tahu apa yang membuat Gaara tidak setuju dengan hubungan kakaknya itu. Memang sih, dari luar Shikamaru itu kelihatan urakan. Tapi sebagai orang yang telah bersahabat bertehun-tahun dengannya, aku tahu Shikamaru itu baik hati, peduli, dan bertanggung jawab.

Tapi aku telah memutuskan untuk ikut dalam rencana ini.

Dan Ino Yamanaka konsisten dengan kata-katanya.

Ah.. aku lupa harus menjaga toko bunga!

Ayah lama sekali sih pulangnya. Masa' aku harus sendirian lagi dirumah? Huft..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

'KRINGG….KRINGG….'

Ah pelanggan pertama nih!

"Selamat siang tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu? Shi…Shika? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Yah, orang yang paling tidak ingin kutemui saat ini hadir dihadapanku. Betapa beruntungnya diriku.

"Hai Ino. Aku mau beli bunga untuk seorang gadis, merepotkan."

"Gadis yah? Apa dia Temari-senpai?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Lagi-lagi ada rasa sesak di dadaku melihat Shikamaru The King of Troublesome ini mau repot membelikan bunga untuk seorang gadis. Dan gadis itu tentu bukan aku. Aku kembali memperhatikan wajah Shikamaru, bisa kulihat ada rona merah samar-samar dipipinya. Temari-senpai memang hebat, dia gadis pertama yang bisa membuat seorang Shikamaru Nara merona. Bukan aku.

"I..Iya"

Aku tersenyum padanya. Walau hatiku kembali terasa sakit mendengar pengakuannya. Dan lagi-lagi sisi jahat dari hatiku kembali memdominasi. Inilah saat untuk menjalankan aksi pertama dari rencanaku.

"Baiklah yang lagi jatuh cinta, akan kucarikan bunga yang cocok untuk kekasihmu!"

Lagi-lagi aku senyum terpaksa. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling toko bunga, mencari bunga yang 'pantas'. Dan aku menemukannya. Orange Lily.

"Ini dia Shika! Kau mau berapa tangkai?"

"Sepertinya bagus. Aku ambil 10."

"Baiklah ini silahkan. Tak usah bayar. Anggap saja hadiah buat sahabatku yang baru saja dapat pacar… he..he.."

"Ya sudah. Terima kasih Ino, aku pergi dulu."

"Iya. Bye!"

Dan Shikamaru pun meninggalkan toko ku. Aksi pertama sudah terlaksana. Tinggal menunggu responnya. Sebaiknya kutelepon Gaara, dia pasti senang mendengar kabar ini.

Tapi… kenapa aku merasa sesuatu yang lain dihatiku? Kenapa ini terasa….

Begitu salah?

Begitu jahat?

Arghhhh! Kenapa aku jadi bimbang begini?

Sepertinya rencana ini akan menjadi sangat kompleks….

**~TO BE CONTINUE~**

**HUWAA! Kok jadi gaje gini? Ino and Gaara kok jadi antagonis abis…. **

**Wah tapi tenang ajah deh mereka nggak beneran jahat kok!**

**Ino masih bimbang tuh, sedangkan Gaara…..**

**Nanti pasti tahu sebabnya *digaplok readers***

**Ya sudah**

**REVIEW PLEASE…..**


	4. Chapter 4 Shocking Theraphy

Disclaimer: Naruto hari ini, besok, dan seterusnya *lebay* akan tetap milik **Masashi Kishimoto**…..

Summary: Berhasilkah rencana Gaara dan Ino dalam memisahkan Shikamaru dan Temari? (author gak pinter bikin summary)

**A/N: Wah .. udah lama nggak apdet cerita yg ini! Kasihan readers pada nunggu (readers: narsis abis loe!) yasud, tanpa banyak bacot lagi ini dia Chapter 4! Selamat membaca!**

Pagi ini berlangsung seperti biasanya bagi Ino. Bangun tidur, mandi, siap-siap ke sekolah, habis itu sarapan terus berangkat deh. Tapi sepertinya Ino agak cemas hari ini.

Berhasilkah rencananya kemarin?

Apa hubungan 'mereka' akhirnya sedikit merenggang?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepala Ino. Sejujurnya dia berharap Temari-senpai akan kecewa saja dengan Shikamaru. Dengan begitu rencana memisahkan mereka jadi semakin mudah.

'Apa aku ini terlalu jahat?'

Batin Ino juga terus-menerus bertanya seperti itu. Dia jadi bingung sendiri akan pendiriannya.

"Aku harus tetap menjalankan rencana ini. Aku tak mungkin menarik kata-kata ku kepada Gaara. Ino Yamanaka selalu konsisten dengan kata-katanya."

Gadis Yamanaka itu terus bergumam sendiri sambil sedikit berkonsentrasi pada ikatan tali sepatunya.

"Hah… gara-gara Ayah benar-benar nggak pulang aku harus sendiri lagi deh! Dasar dinas luar kota sialan!"

Ino sekarang sedang mengumpat-ngumpat tidak jelas sambil bersungut-sungut mengambil tas sekolahnya. Dia pun berjalan menuju halaman rumahnya, sambil berjinjit dibalik tembok pembatas antara rumah Keluarga Nara dengan rumah Keluarga Yamanaka. Tepat di halaman rumah Keluarga Nara, Ino melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang dikuncir menyerupai nanas sedang sibuk memanaskan motornya.

"Kok tumben cewek kuncir empat itu nggak ada?"

Ino masih tetap terlihat mengintip-ngintip dibalik tembok besar itu. Berharap menemukan sesosok perempuan _blonde_ dengan gaya rambut yang unik itu. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Sebenarnya Ino masih akan melanjutkan kegiatan 'observasi' nya kalau saja orang yang diintip nggak buru-buru sadar kalo sedang diintip.

"Ngapain berdiri disitu? Biasanya ada ular yang lewat situ lho…"

Ino yang mendengar kata-kata 'ular' pun segera melupakan misi 'observasinya'. …..

"APA! ULAR! HIYYYY….."

Ino pun keluar dari balik tembok itu dan melirik pada sang Nara muda yang masih asik mengurusi motornya, walau lengkungan di sudut bibirnya tidak dapat disembunyikan.

"Kau? Sejak kapan kau tahu?"

"Sejak kau berjingkat-jingkat mengintipku."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Rambutm pirangmu itu terlalu mencolok nona."

"Hah! Kaya' cuman aku saja yang punya rambut pirang.."

Ino kini sudah berada di teras Keluarga Nara dan memperhatikan Nara muda yang menatapnya sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Maksudmu siapa?"

"Hn. Siapa lagi."

Sebenarnya Ino masih ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata sarkastik nya yang paling pedas, tapi dia teringat sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk ditanyakan. Tentang rencananya kemarin.

"Hmm.. Shika?"

"Hn?"

"Umm… bagaimana kencanmu kemarin dengan Temari-senpai?"

"Kenapa tanya begitu?"

"Aku kan sahabatmu, jadi kau harus cerita padaku!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, semuanya baik-baik saja. Puas?"

"Eh.. tidak ada kejadian yang erm… diluar dugaan gitu?"

"Memangnya kenapa sih?"

"Ano… sebenarnya kemarin aku salah memilihkanmu bunga. Aku langsung saja menyambar Orange Lily karena kukira itu Orange Blossoms. Orange Lily artinya 'Kebencian' , jadi apa Temari-senpai tersinggung?"

'Ayolah bilang iya! Temari-senpai pasti tersinggung! Iya kan? Ayolah.. kumohon' batin Ino terus berharap menunggu jawaban pria berambut nanas dihadapannya.

"Tidak kok."

Jawaban itu meruntuhkan semua harapan seorang Yamanaka Ino.

"Tidak? Lalu apa yang dikatakan Temari-senpai?"

"Tidak ada. Dia Cuma…."

Ino terus menatap Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba memutuskan kata-katanya. Ino dibuat terkejut melihat warna pipi Shikamaru yang telah berubah. Tiba-tiba ada satu titik dihatinya yang mulai terasa nyeri.

"Dia Cuma, apa?"

"Tidak ada! Ayo kuantar kesekolah, hari ini kita berangkat bersama saja."

Sang Nara muda memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai terasa panas karena mengingat kejadian saat dia kencan kemarin. Dengan cepat dia meraih tasnya dan mulai menstater motornya. Dia tidak memperhatikan Yamanaka muda yang masih membeku ditempatnya.

"Ino! Ayo! Nih, pakai helm mu."

Ino yang akhirnya tersadar segera menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Nyeri di dadanya semakin bertambah saja.

'Wajah Shikamaru bisa sampai semerah itu. Apa yang telah diberikan Temari-senpai kepadanya? Temari-senpai….. kau memang hebat….'

"Ino? Ayo cepat pakai helm mu!"

"Err… aku nggak bisa Shika. Hari ini aku mau pergi bareng Sakura, dia janji mau menjemputku. Memangnya Temari-senpai kemana?"

"Katanya Temari ada urusan diluar sekolah jadi hari ini dia tidak masuk. Jadi, apa kau yakin tidak mau kuantar?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak enak karena sudah janji sama Sakura."

"Hn. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku berangkat duluan. Jaa…."

"Iya. Jaa!"

Dan motor besar kepunyaan Shikamaru pun dengan cepat hilang dari pandangan Ino.

**INO POV**

Aku masih tidak percaya dengan ini. Rencana pertamaku gagal total!

Argghhh…. Memisahkan mereka memang tak semudah yang kubayangkan.

Dan satu lagi….

Kenapa aku bodoh sekali! Harusnya tawaran Shikamaru tadi kuterima saja…. Sekarang aku jadi bingung harus naik apa kesekolah? Harusnya aku tidak emosional begitu. Soal Sakura yang mau menjemputku, itu cuman bohong belaka. Katanya hari ini Si Jidat itu bakalan dijemput sama pacar barunya, Uchiha Sasuke. Hebat juga dia itu, bisa menggaet salah satu pangeran sekolah. Pasti sebentar bakal pamer lagi.

Tidak seperti aku. Yang mesti berjuang demi cinta.

Huft….. masa aku harus naik bus lagi?

**0o0o0o0o**

**NORMAL POV**

Gadis Yamanaka itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk sekali lagi menaiki bus. Memang pengalaman terakhirnya agak tidak menyenangkan, tapi apa boleh buat tidak ada pilihan lain kan?

Sebenarnya Ino sudah ingin melangkahkan kakinya keluar pagar menuju halte bus, kalau saja sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam tidak tiba-tiba parkir di depan rumahnya.

'Kaya'nya nggak asing deh sama mobil ini. Pernah lihat dimana yah?' Ino kembali membatin karena mobil aneh ini tiba-tiba berhenti didepan rumahnya.

Ino mencoba melihat siapa pengemudinya, sialnya dia tak bisa karena kacanya terlalu gelap. Dan detik berikutnya Ino lagi-lagi harus terkejut saat sang pengemudi menurunkan kaca jendelanya.

Rambut merah bata. Mata emerald. Tattoo kanji 'ai' didahinya.

Sabaku. Gaara.

"Ayo cepat naik. Aku tidak mau terlambat gara-gara kau."

Ino menelan ludahnya mendengar nada tajam dan dingin dari pemuda Sabaku itu. Dengan bergegas Ino segera membuka pintu disamping pengemudi. Dan semenit kemudian mobil sport berwarna hitam itu pun telah meluncur menuju Konoha High School.

Perjalanan itu diisi dengan diam. Nyaman-nyaman saja bagi Gaara yang memang malas membuang kata-katanya dengan percuma, namun tentu tidak bagi Ino yang sangat tidak nyaman dengan kondisi ini. Gadis bermata _baby blue_ itu akhirnya membuka percakapan duluan.

"Mmm… Gaara?"

"Hn?"

Ino bersukur setidaknya 'Robot' disampingnya ini masih merespon.

"Semalam erm… aku sudah bilang kan kalau semalam kakakmu dan Shikamaru pergi berdua?"

"Hn. Lalu?"

"Aku membuat aksi kecil dengan memberikan bunga yang bermakna jelek kepada Shikamaru buat kakakmu, dengan harapan kakakmu akan tersinggung dan mulai menjauhi Shikamaru. Tapi tadi saat kutanya Shikamaru, dia bilang kakakmu tidak marah atau tersinggung."

"Intinya?"

"Hei! Dengar kan dulu jangan langsung memotong seenaknya!"

"Intinya, rencanamu gagal kan?"

"H-hei! Jangan seenaknya yah mengatai orang! Lagipula tadi kubilang itu hanya aksi kecil kan!"

"Hn. Terserah. Wajarkan kalau kau yang buat selalu gagal."

"eh..eh.. kau sendiri belum menjalankan rencana apapun kan?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

Setelah itu Ino berhenti berbicara. Bukan hanya karena dia kehabisan kata-kata tapi gerbang besar KHS jugatelah terlihat. Mereka telah sampai.

"Masih ingat yang kubilang kemarin soal status kita?"

"Tentu saja lah. Kita akan berpura-pura berpacaran. Tapi asal kau jangan sampai jatuh cinta sungguhan kepadaku yah…"

Ino tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Setelah itu dia segera turun dari mobil tanpa memerdulikan ekspresi sang Sabaku.

'Dia pasti akan mengejekku lagi' pikir Ino sambil menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar diluar mobil. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa beberapa detik tadi ada lengkungan kecil sangat jarang terbentuk di sudut bibir Sabaku Gaara. Karena dirinya.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Gaara kembali menghampiri Ino. Untuk kesekian kalinya Ino kembali dibuat terkejut saat tangan kekar Sabaku muda itu tiba-tiba melingkari pinggang rampingnya dan mengajaknya berjalan meninggalkan tempat parkir itu. Rona merah kini terlihat jelas di pipi putih sang gadis Yamanaka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ino berbisik pelan melihat dengan ngeri pandangan orang-orang di sepanjang koridor yang ia dan Gaara lewati.

"Meyakinkan orang akan status kita." Jawab Gaara masih dengan nada monotonnya.

"Harusnya kau bisa berakting sedikit lebih natural Yamanaka."

TING!

Bel di kepala Ino berbunyi. Berani-beraninya pemuda Sabaku ini mengatakan aktingnya payah!

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu…."

Semangat masa muda ala Lee kini berkobar dalam diri Ino. Dengan sigap Ino juga melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Gaara. Dan berjalan dengan semangat sambil melemparkan senyum terbaiknya kepada orang-orang yang masih memandangi mereka dengan beragam jenis tatapan.

Tapi Ino tidak peduli. Kata-kata meremehkan dari Gaara tadi rupanya berpengaruh besar.

Sekarang Ino pun akhirnya sampai didepan kelasnya, kelas XI-B.

"Heh! Kau lihat? Aktingku tidak payah kan? Mereka semua terpesona!"

"Jangan terlalu GR Yamanaka."

Ino yang mulai menyadari pandangan teman-teman sekelasnya, segera melepaskan tangannya yang masih melingkari pinggang Gaara. Tapi Ino melihat masih ada tangan yang belum juga membebaskan pinggangnya….

"Ehem.. Gaara?"

"Hn. Maaf. Temui aku di kantin saat istirahat."

"Baiklah…"

'CUP'

Yamanaka Ino membeku. Hal itu berlangsung sangat cepat. Yang Ino ingat hanyalah ada sesuatu yang lembut yang menyapu pelan bibir Ino. Saat dia tersadar, pemuda Sabaku itu telah lenyap dari pandangannya. Pipi Ino kini terasa sangat panas. Ino yakin pasti warnanya telah menyaingi tomat-tomat di _green house_ sekolah.

'Bag-bagaimana bisa? D-dia?'

Ino yang masih _shock_ atas kejadian tadi segera masuk kedalam kelasnya dan disambut dengan tatapan-tatapan horror dari teman-temannya. Bahkan dia bisa melihat Sakura yang menaruh tangan didepan mulutnya. Ciri khasnya yang menandakan kalau ia sedang sangat kaget.

'Oh… Kami-sama…'

Ino menggerutu pelan dalam hati.

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi satu lagi hari yang panjang bagi Ino Yamanaka…

**0o0o0o0o**

***STIIL TO BE CONTINUE***

**Hai.. gimana pendapatnya? Tambah gajekah? Tambah abalkah? Saya tunggu tanggapannya di REVIEW! YEAH RnR PLEASE…**


	5. Chapter 5 Second Action: Table Manner

**Disclaimer: Naruto masih punya Masashi Kishimoto lah...**

**A/n: Setelah lama sekali menganggurkan fic ini, saya ingin mengupdatenya... semoga kekecewaan menunggu bisa terobati ^_^**

**P R E S E N T E D **

**B Y :**

**AUDREY LANCASTER del CANO**

*** I'M HAPPY IF YOU HAPPY ***

Ino benar-benar tak bisa berkonsentrasi secara penuh saat pelajaran berlangsung. Beruntung Kurenai-sensei tidak menjelaskan terlalu banyak dan langsung saja memberikan tugas individual, melegakan hati Ino dan memberikannya kesempatan untuk berpikir ulang tentang apa yang telah terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu...

Ino masih tidak percaya...

Gaara menciumnya?

Benar-benar menciumnya tepat di bibir?

'Oh, Kami-sama, Ini benar-benar diluar rencana...

Apa yang dipikirkan Tuan Sabaku itu huh?

Aku harus meminta dia menjelaskan semuanya!'

Ino membatin dalam hati, sambil sedikit menggretakkan gigi-giginya. Dia benar-benar tak suka diperlakukan seperti ini, dia dan Gaara baru saja berciuman di depan umum! Persis seperti dalam kisah roman-roman picisan yang dibenci Ino. Ino benar-benar harus menemui pria kurang ajar itu...

**0o0o0**

'TING...TONG...TING...TONG'

Akhirnya jam istirahat tiba. Ino segera membereskan mejanya dan mengambil sebuah bungkusan dari dalam tasnya.

'Sebelum menemui Tuan Sok Tahu itu, lebih baik aku mengembalikan 'ini' pada penolongku terlebih dahulu...

...Ugh.. Aku lupa mereka sekelas.'

Ino akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dari pintu kelasnya. Tujuan nya saat ini tentu saja, Kelas XI-A...

Rupanya perjalanan menuju kelas itu lumayan jauh juga. Harus menaiki sekitar 25-an anak tangga, dan berjalan lagi menuju ruangannya yang boleh dibilang terpencil. Terakhir kali Ino kesini adalah saat Tur Keliling Sekolah, sekarang rasanya Ino melakukan tur itu satu kali lagi.

"Hosh..hosh... katanya kelas unggulan, kenapa letaknya terpencil begini sih?"

Ino mulai menggerutu. Untung saja ia segera melihat sebuah plat dengan tulisan berwarna keemasan... "Class XI-A" yang terlihat mencuat di ujung koridor.

"Akhirnya Kami-sama..."

Ino pun berlari-lari kecil menghampiri kelas itu. Dan matanya berbinar saat melihat seorang perempuan berambut sebahu baru saja keluar dari pintu kelas itu.

"Ehem, kamu murid kelas XI-A?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kamu lihat Sai nggak? Aku ada perlu sama dia!"

"Mmm... tadi Sai-kun tidak mengikuti pelajaran, dia diusir sama Ibiki-sensei."

"Diusir?"

"Iya, dia lupa memakai blazernya, padahal Ibiki-sensei sangat tidak menolerir ketidaklengkapan atribut sekolah."

Sekarang Ino malah jadi merasa bersalah. Masa gara-gara kecerobohannya, orang lain yang kena hukuman? Ino bertekad akan minta maaf kepada Sai! Semoga Sai mau memaafkannya...

"Haloo?"

"Eh, i-iya. Maaf. Kalau begitu sekarang Sai ada dimana?"

"Dia ada di taman sekolah. Ibiki-sensei memberi hukuman membersihkan taman sekolah."

"Ta-taman sekolah?"

Sekarang tiba-tiba Ino serasa ingin menangis. Bayangkan saja, dia sudah capek-capek naik sampai ke lantai 4 dan ternyata orang yang dia cari berada di lantai dasar! Di taman sekolah!

"Iya."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih kalau begitu..."

"Eh, tunggu sebentar! Bukannya kamu ini pacarnya Gaara-kun yah? Kok kamu malah nyari Sai-kun?"

"E..Eh, itu.. aku memang pacarnya Gaara, tapi aku cuman ada sedikit perlu sama Sai kok. Sampai jumpa yah, Jaa..."

Ino pun menerapkan trik ala selebriti...

**Larilah sebelum di tanya lagi.**

**0o0o0**

Setelah menuruni anak-anak tangga yang bisa membuat encok Jiraiya-sensei kumat seketika, Ino akhirnya sampai ke lantai dasar.

Tapi perjuangan memang belum selesai. Ino masih harus berjalan sampai ketaman sekolah...

"Yay! Akhirnya sampai juga!"

Ino bersorak gembira saat dia sudah tiba di taman sekolah. Tapi masalahnya sekarang, dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan cowok pucat berambut ebony yang dicari-cari nya itu.

"Ino-chan? Kamu ngapain disini?"

"Huaa... hantu!"

Ino terkaget-kaget saat mendengar suara lembut dan tepukan ringan dibahunya itu. Dan saat dia berbalik, dia menyesal telah menyangka orang yang dicari-carinya dari tadi itu sebagai hantu.

"Ah, maaf Sai-kun! Kau sih tiba-tiba gitu! Aku jadi kaget tahu!"

"Iya...iya akau juga minta maaf karena telah mengagetkanmuIno-chan..."

Kata Sai dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Mm... Sai-kun, err... apa benar gara-gara blazer mu yang kupinjam itu, kamu jadi kena hukuman dari Ibiki-sensei?"

Ino jadi salah tingkah, karena merasa sangat bersalah pada cowok dihadapannya, ini.

"Itu benar Ino-chan. Tapi yang pentingkan bukan Ino-chan yang kena hukuman..."

Sekarang Ino memperhatikan Sai dengan seksama. Seragamnya telah dikotori oleh tanah disana-sini, dasinya telah dicopot, dan dia memegang sapu lidi dan serokan sampah. Ino jadi semakin mati gaya, gara-gara dia calon penerus Vincent Van Gough ini harus jadi tukang kebun sehari...

"Err... kau memaafkan aku kan Sai-kun? Gara-gara aku kau harus jadi tukang kebun sehari seperti ini...he..he."

Ino berkata sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Tentu saja aku memaafkanmu Ino-chan. Kau kelihatan manis kalau salah tingkah seperti itu..."

"Sai-kun kau bisa saja..."

"INO YAMANAKA!"

Teriakan itu membuat Ino menoleh kepada sumber suara, dan tentu saja itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Tuan Sok Tahu dan Sok Ngatur, Sabaku Gaara...

"Maafkan aku Sai-kun aku harus pamit . Ini blazer mu..."

Ino menyerahkan bungkusan yang berisi blazer itu dan sekilas melihat ada kekecewaan di wajah pucat itu sebelum kembali berubah jadi senyuman.

"Ya, sangat senang bisa membantumu Ino-chan."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Sai-kun."

Wajah Ino mendekati wajah Sai, dan akhirnya memberi sebuah kecupan kupu-kupu di pipi kiri pucat yang sekarang mulai merona...

"He..he.. hanya sebagai tanda terma kasih ku. Jaa~ Sai-kun!"

Kecupan yang hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, nyatanya meninggalkan keterkejutan dan kebahagian di sepasang mata onyx, serta meninggalkan keterkejutan dan rasa jengkel di sepasang mata emerald...

**0o0o0**

"Apa yang tadi kau lakukan, Yamanaka?"

Sabaku Gaara bertanya lalu menyeruput sedikit jus stawberry-nya untuk menyembunyikan rasa jengkelnya.

"Apa? Aku hanya mengembalikan barang seseorang yang aku pinjam. Kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau ini... CEMBURU ya?"

Ino mulai menggoda pria berambut merah bata tersebut. Dan Ino berani bersumpah sempat melihat sekilas rona merah di pipi seputih porselain itu.

'He..he... dia cute juga kalau merona begitu.'

"Cemburu? Sesuatu hal yang mustahil terjadi padaku..."

"Terserah anda saja Gaara-sama..."

Ino berkata dengan nada sarkastik, sebelum meminum jus jeruknya.

"Kau lupa apa yang kubilang tadi pagi huh? Aku menunggu mu di kantin pada jam istirahat sekolah."

Ino mau-mau tak mau harus mengakui kalau dia memang melupakan hal itu. Kejadian tak terduga di pagi tadi, membuatnya kehilangan fokus pada hampir setiap hal. Dan sekarang gara-gara mengingat 'kejadian' itu lagi, pipi Ino kembali memanas. Ino mencoba memalingkan wajahnnya agar tidak bertatapan dengan sepasang emerald milik Gaara. Tapi pemandangan yang Ino dapatkan tetap saja bukan pemandangan yang bagus.

Seorang pria berambut nanas dengan seorang wanita pirang berkuncir empat sedang duduk berduaan dalam satu meja di pojok ruangan.

'Hn, apalagi yang lebih bagus daripada ini?'

Ino membatin dengan sarkastik. Tapi setelah Ino perhatikan, hari ini ada yang aneh dengan pasangan mesra 'favorit' Ino itu.

Ino melihat perempuan berkuncir empat itu terus saja berbicara sembil mengaduk-ngaduk jusnya dan sesekali menyuapkan makanannya, sementara sang pria berkuncir nanas sepertinya tidak menggubris , dan terlihat bergerak-gerak tidak tenang ditempat duduknya, dan wajahnya menyiratkan dia sedang menahan 'sesuatu' yang Ino tidak tahu apa, tapi pastinya dia kelihatan... well, menderita? Ino tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti Ino masih terus mengamati...

Tiba-tiba ada jeda sedikit panjang dan wanita berkuncir empat itu berhenti berbicara. Seketika itu juga dia meletakkan sendok makanannya dan berhenti meminum jusnya. Kemudian dia mengatakan sesuatu dengan wajah jengkel kepada pria berambut nanas yang kelihatannya masih meringis-ringis tidak jelas. Setelah itu si wanita berkuncir empat itu bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan pria berambut nanas begitu saja.

Ino masih terbengong-bengong melihat kejadian di depannya itu. Apa sekarang Ino punya pandangan mata ajaib, yang bisa membuat suatu hal bisa terjadi sesuai dengan keinginannya hanya dengan memandangnya saja? Ino sih, berharap begitu...

Kemudian Ino melihat pria berambut nanas yang ditinggalkan itu juga bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuju...

...TOILET?

Rasanya Ino ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang. Tapi sepertinya tidak jadi, karena saat ia membalikkan wajahnya seorang Sabaku Gaara juga sedang menyeringai puas sambil memandang ke arah yang sama yang dari tadi dipandangi Ino.

"Jadi semua ini kerjaan mu Gaara?"

"Sudah kubilang aku pasti berhasil. Bahkan dengan rencana kecil seperti ini."

Gaara kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dari sakunya yang dilabeli...

'OBAT PENCAHAR'

Mata Ino berbinar-binar. Sekarang dia yakin Temari-senpai paling tidak akan merasa jengkel sama Shikamaru, karena Nara muda itu benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun di meja makan.

"Waw... harus kuakui kau memang hebat Gaara..."

'TING..TONG...TING..TONG'

Bel pertanda istirahat telah selesai telah berbunyi. Ino dan Gaara segera bangkit dari kursi mereka untuk bergegas menuju kelas masing-masing. Tapi sebelumnya...

'CUP'

Ino mendaratkan kecupan yang agak lama ke pipi sebelah kanan Gaara...

"Ini supaya kau tidak cemburu pada Sai, dan karena kau telah membuat aku senang sekali hari ini. Bye-bye Gaara-kun~..."

Ino mengatakan kalimat terakhir dengan nada dimanis-maniskan sambil berjalan keluar kantin.

Meninggalkan Gaara yang sekarang gantian terbengong-bengong sama seperti yang dialami Ino beberapa saat yang lalu...

**0o0o0**

Yay... akhirnya bisa update!

Bagaimana menurut anda?

STAY

R

E

A

D

N'

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
